Going Through Hell
by RealMe07
Summary: Prentiss is a prostitute with a daughter, Morgan is a Chicago street cop, Hotch is going through the big 'D' and needs custody over Jack, Elle and Gideon are still at the BAU, and they all somehow meet in this crazy story. *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This grand idea just popped into my mind at 10 a.m. in the weirdest place to be thinking of fanficiton…so here it is **** This will be a slower update depending on how many hits it gets because of my present story-'Miss Me?' **

The street lights shined on the woman's flawless complexion, which was masqueraded by flowing dark brown hair that shielded most of her face. Her short cheetah print dress went just below her bikini line, showing the black lace thong she wore if she bent down. Black fishnet tights showed her legs off to the public, and knee-high black leather boots made a sexy stepping sound as she walked the streets of Chicago. Five cheap silver bangles dangled from her thin wrist and chained necklaces added to the sultry look. Her lips were painted a bright red shade of lipstick and dark eye shadow topped it off.

Emily Prentiss eyed the other women, whom she didn't know by name, for someone new came every day. Several were bending over and sticking their heads into car windows and speaking to strangers with money. Suddenly sensing a person's presence, she seductively shook her hips more than natural and ran her fingers through her hair. She pretended to get her lipstick from her purse and dropped it 'accidentally'. She bent down, showing her body off.

Derek Morgan quickly turned away from the woman and waited for her to stand up again, like the gentleman he was. Then he made his move.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Mmm…and how can I make you happy tonight, handsome?" She asked seductively as she traced his six-pack with her index finger.

"Well," He resisted. "First you can stop that. Second, I'd like you to know that I'm a street cop. And third, have you seen this man?" He held up a mug shot of a white man with brown hair and a black eye.

Her body language returned to normal and she sighed, knowing there was to be no job for her. She took a close look at the man. "I don't think so, no." She squinted her eyes at the black man in front of her. "Why? What'd he do?" She slurred.

"He's the man we're searching for, ma'am." He explained. "He acts like a regular person trying to get services from one of you women and when he picks the right one, takes her to an abandoned motel, hotel, or his apartment and proceeds to do the regular with the victim. Then he keeps them captive and rapes them for a week and returns them back to the streets, only exactly where he picked them up, and their throat is slashed." He glanced at the woman's horrified stare. "We just want every one of you to be aware and careful until we find them. Thank you."

And with that he was gone. Emily dug around in her purse until she found her rape whistle, and looped it around her neck, protectively holding it to her chest. She nervously looked around the dull lit streets for any signs of a man with this description.

She didn't want trouble. She didn't want to be a slut. She didn't want to earn money by prostituting her body away. She just wanted to go home to her daughter.

Tears arose to her hazel-brown eyes as she remembered what her four-year-old daughter had told her just last night before she fell asleep in her bed.

_She tucked he pink princess sheets which she'd gotten from a garage sale into the old, lumpy mattress. She tried to get the smell out, but the sheet still smelt of urine, even after several washes. But those were the sheets her daughter had her mind set on, and no Prentiss changed their mind once they had their mind set on something. _

"_Mommy, help me!" Mia announced as she pointed to the three buttons on the back of her Cinderella nightgown. Emily meticulously buttoned the small purple buttons and laid her daughter in her bed. _

"_Will you sing to me, Mommy?" The innocent child looked pleadingly at her mother. _

"_Of course, sweetie. Which song?" Emily asked as she turned on her daughter's favorite night light._

"_Hmm…you pick!" She giggled. _

_She was an exact duplicate on Emily, or so it seemed, with the long, slightly curly, dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and stubborn, yet loving, nature. All she wanted was for her daughter to stay like this. To never become wise in the disgusting ways her mother had, but to stay this clueless and vulnerable. To never grow up._

"_You're little hand's wrapped around my finger and it's so quite in the world tonight." Emily smiled at her daughter's reaction. She loved this song and so did Emily. She giggled a little when she heard her daughter join in with the refrain. "You're little eyelids flutter 'cause your dreaming so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light. To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret. I'd give all I have, honey, if you could stay like that. Oh, darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. Oh, darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you; won't let no one break your heart. And no one will desert you. Just try to never grow up." _

"_Yay!" Mia clapped frantically in bed. "Again! Again, Mommy!" _

"_Maybe some other night." She smiled sentimentally. _

"_When will that be?" She asked, curiously._

"_When you wake up." Emily replied as she kissed her daughter's forehead gently. _

_Just as she was leaving her daughter's room she heard a little mumble from her yawning daughter. _

"_Mommy, I wanna be just like you one day. __**Just **__like you."_

_She couldn't help but wonder why, because she didn't even want to be like herself._

"You free tonight, baby?" Emily spun around, startled at the man's approach.

She looked him over. "Only for you." She said with a hint of lust in her husky-from-crying voice.

She took the man's hand, and followed him to what she knew would be his bed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aaron Hotchner slammed some more papers on his desk in pure fury, and nothing else.

"Dammit!" Rossi heard the cry from his younger friend's blinded office and knocked on the door for allowance to enter.

"Who is it?" Hotch asked, pulling himself together a little.

"It's me." Rossi said as he entered.

"I can't believe it, Dave. I just can't." He said as he picked up some papers and threw them in the nearby garbage can.

"Well, let me look them over, I've signed these things four times. I believe it's a known hobby of mine." He said as she swiftly walked to the trash can and removed the files. "She gets the house, the car you shared, blah, blah, blah…"

"I'm not pissed over that, Dave! Look at paragraph three, second page of ownership rights." He sighed as he slumped back into his large chair.

"She gets full custody over Jack because, according to her, 'you're working all the time'? What the hell is this bullshit?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"So, what, are you just being completely removed from the kid's life?" Rossi asked in shock.

"No, I get to 'visit' him and other crap like that, maybe have him over my house once in a while, just to spend the night, but never like she has him. I'll attend his sporting events, school activities, but I can't be his 'dad'. It's just wrong. I hate that bitch."

"You don't hate her, Aaron; you hate the papers and court." Dave laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, which Hotch immediately shrugged away.

"No I do. I hate her, papers, court, everything." He got up from his chair and unlocked the door. "I have to brief the team. Meet us in the bullpen in five. Don't snoop in here for too long like I know you want to, Dave."

**A/N: So here's the overview for now: Prentiss is a prostitute, legal or not, I haven't decided yet with a kid named Mia (the story on her dad is still to be written); Hotch is going through this crazy divorce crap with Haley; Morgan is a street cop in Chicago and not part of the BAU; IN the absence of Prentiss and Morgan, Gideon and Elle take their places in the BAU. **

**Follow and review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've gotten a fairly good response to this fic, so I've decided to continue! :D Don't forget: Reviews keep me writing! And just so you know, the 15****th**** reviewer will get a one-shot of their choice! I have 4 pairings to choose from:**

**Hotch/Prentiss**

**Morgan/Prentiss**

**Morgan/Garcia**

**And…**

**Prentiss/Rossi**

**After picking the pairing, you may choose the scenario, rating, everything down to the little last detail! If you win, I'll shoot you a PM saying Congrats! So, review, my lovies!**

**Also, special thanks to KCCM for the clever suggestions (which are ALSO always welcome! ;))!**

**~xoxo Kate **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Five minutes later…_

JJ stood at the front of the table, laser pointer in hand, briefing the team on their new case.

"The Chicago team has asked for our presence and help on catching this man," JJ pointed to the picture on the screen. "Brian Slathers, 34, white/Caucasian, and according to Chicago records has just lost a baby with his twenty-nine year old girlfriend, Nicole Withers."

"His stressor…" Rossi suggested.

"They're pretty sure down there," JJ continued. "He has been raping prostitutes and keeping them for a week before he slashes their throats and dumps their bodies exactly where he met them a week ago. He grew up in downtown Chicago and was apparently a really good kid. Then one day he just…changed. He joined a gang and eventually left."

"Oh, my blonde angel, as much as I need to be informed on this case, those pictures are threatening to toss the ravioli I just had fro lunch, so _**please **_remove them before I empty my stomach contents!" Garcia said as she made her entrance to the bullpen and grimaced at the gory and gruesome pictures on the screen.

"Garcia, you're late." A cranky Hotch said, silencing the chuckles throughout the room.

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry, it's just-"

"No, Garcia! No excuses; just sit, work, and listen." Hotch ordered.

Garcia quickly sat down and shut her mouth, obeying her boss' commands.

It seemed the only way to push the tension and awkwardness from the room was to pursue through the briefing, so JJ continued.

"He's killing fast, so we'll have to catch up to him." Elle Greenaway stated.

"She's right; he's already had four victims over the past month, so we only have a week to save each woman." Gideon agreed.

"Make that five…They found another body." Hotch stated as he hung up his phone. "Wheels up in thirty."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_On the BAU private jet…_

Reid sat across from Gideon, obviously thinking harder than usual over a game of chess. They'd been flying for about forty-five minutes, which meant there were fifteen left to go; and the entire time, Reid had dedicated to beating Gideon at chess. And the entire time had apparently been a waste.

"Checkmate." Gideon declared.

Reid through his hands up in defeat. "I'll beat you one day, Jason Gideon, you just wait!"

This humorous statement-though it was very serious to Reid-caused a giggle, chuckle, or at least a smile to be cast on every member of the team at that moment. Even Hotch flashed his dimples.

"Hello my G-men," Garcia's colorful face popped onto the screen, gaining attention from all BAU agents present. "And, ahem, my G-ladies…sorry JJ and Elle."

"What have you got for us, Garcia?" Rossi asked, wanting to finally get to the point, no matter how cute she was.

"Well my wise friend," She began, "I have a little announcement to make. Derek Morgan, of Chicago police, has called me informing us on some interesting new information, might I add. His team has already gone through the autopsy for Genevieve Winters, our fifth victim and found some new details. Her throat had been slashed like the other four victims, but her fallopian tubes have been removed, but not in a surgical matter."

"How were they removed, then?" Elle asked with deep interest.

"He practically skinned her…um…lower body part…and just dug around until he found them and just cut them out. Oh, and did I not mention that this was done before she died?"

At that last sentence, every agent in the jet had open mouths and disgusting ideas rushed through their brains.

"So he's getting excessively violent." Rossi stated.

"Maybe he's set on revenge?" Reid wondered aloud.

"Oh, and there's another thing." Garcia interrupted once again. "He kept Genevieve two weeks, and then dumped her."

"Sudden change of M.O.?" Elle questioned. "What's he up to now?"

"That's what we need to find out." Gideon stated.

"And soon, too." Rossi suggested as they came to a halt and landed in Chicago.

"Grab your bags." Hotch ordered. "Elle, Gideon, Reid, you take one SUV. JJ, Rossi, you're with me."

"Yes, sir." JJ replied as she picked her black purse and to go bag of the couch and followed Elle out the door and into the Chicago airport air and breathed a sigh of relief from being in the jet.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Derek Morgan sat in his dim-light office, blocked out from all civilization outside the chestnut door. He stared at the current case files and checked his watch every so often, looking to see how many minutes late they were.

Only ten minutes. He could wait.

Okay, so twenty minutes...he wasn't in the best mood now.

Morgan gathered his overdue paperwork, current cases, and coffee mug, threw his leather jacket over his shoulder, and made an exit towards the double doors. That's when the BAU made their, and might I say rushed, appearance.

"SSA Derek Morgan?" Hotch said as he stuck his hand out to greet an obviously surprised and tired man in front of him. "I'm Agent Hotchner with the BAU. You're team asked of our assistance."

"Yes, thank you for showing. We were worried you wouldn't show because of other cases and he fact that this one is nearly wrapped up." Morgan replied as he led the six other agents into their conference room. Each member casually took a seat and observed the room around them until their boss introduced them name by name.

"Agent Morgan, this is Agents Jason Gideon and David Rossi…" Gideon and Rossi stood and shook hands with Morgan.

"I'm a big fan of your work, Mr. Rossi." Morgan complimented, a little weak in the knees for meeting such a big inspiration of his.

"Please, I'm flattered." Rossi shot a heart-melting smile as he shook the hand of a definite fan.

"Elle Greenaway and Jennifer Jareau..." Hotch continued with a wave of his hand.

"Of course…hello ladies," Morgan replied with a hint of flirtation towards Elle.

"And what I like to consider our own genius, Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Woah, man! A doctor!? How old are you, if I may ask?" A shocked Morgan questioned as he shook hands with the young doctor himself.

"Twenty-four, sir." Reid said, hiding behind a lock of hair which casually fell over the right side of his face; he was never quite good at taking a compliment.

"Well congrats! I didn't know the BAU got their own specialized doctors…do you do the autopsies or what?" He asked, intrigued as the surrounding agents took a seat into a black suede chair.

"Oh, I'm technically just an agent, but I think 'doctor' has nice ring to it, and I actually have three PHDs and an IQ of 187, not to mention my eidetic memory and…"

"Alright, Reid, thank you." Hotch cut the excited young man off, causing Morgan to chuckle a little bit to himself. "Now I'd like to apologize on the behalf of the entire Bureau for our team's late presence with this case. We needed approval of our section chief, Erin Strauss, and she was a little delayed upon her approval. There were also some hotel mix-ups, but we've been briefing this case and staying up to date with the news."

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner, but really, the entire city of Chicago is just glad you're here to catch this monster with us." Morgan shot a charming smile to the entire team from his seat at the head of the table.

"And catch him, we will." Rossi agreed with determination.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jack sat in his highchair and shook his head wildly as his mother tried to feed him peas. He had spit the first bite out, which was evidence on the table cloth and her white shirt. The second bite made him spit up, and the third, well, it obviously wasn't going to turn out well if she got him to even open his little mouth.

"C'mon, Jack…just take the last bite for mommy, okay?" Haley coaxed her objecting son.

Jack was in denial and after ten more minutes of fidgeting in his seat, Haley put the container in the cupboard and wiped off his face. She placed Jack in his playpen next to their couch and sighed. It's wasn't _their _couch, it was _Aaron's _couch.

The couch he'd been sleeping on for months now.

Haley sighed once again as she walked to the door after hearing a soft, almost shy, knock.

"Hello, Penelope." Haley greeted her almost former husband's coworker. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Penelope said, quite shocked with the woman's sudden kindness as she entered the house. "I have the sudden kindness as she entered the house. "I have a case file and some paperwork that Hotch asked me to leave here…and um…here." Penelope handed Haley a baby blue bag with white tissue paper and bright ribbons hanging from the bag's straps.

"What's this?" Haley asked, surprised by the gift.

"Jack birthday present." She replied bluntly.

"His birthday isn't for another four months, Penelope."

"I know. But…uh…with this divorce and stuff and all…I don't know when I'll see him next or if I even will on his birthday…so…here." Penelope blushed with a bit of embarrassment at being intimidated by this woman.

"Well, thank you." She said taking the gift and placing it on the small coffee table. "Would you like anything? Coffee, water…?"

"Oh, no thank you, I was just dropping these things off and then I'm back to work." She said as she took a step towards Jack and placed her index finger beside his hand, which he instantly grasped. It was then that she noticed the red couch had cream sheets and a pillow covering it. "Is Hotch sleeping down here?"

"I thought you weren't a profiler, Penelope."

"I'm not, I just…I'm a kind, friendly, worrywart who always needs to make everything better for everyone."

"Well I'm afraid this can't be fixed. I've already signed the papers and he has yet a few more to go." She sighed as she pushed the sheets aside and motioned for Penelope to sit next to her on the couch. "So…what's up with this case you have? I saw a few pictures he left out when he was gone and I was just…wondering. They're prostitutes?"

Penelope nervously nodded. "A man is r-a-p-i-n-g-ing," She spelt out as she covered Jack's tiny ears. "Several woman of…that 'business'…for a week and then leaves them, with slashed throats, exactly where he met them a week before. Pretty gross. They just left yesterday."

"I am aware of their absence, yes. Why don't you ever travel with them?" She inquired manipulatively.

"Well, um…I'm only needed in my lay…err…office with my computers and systems already set up. I've gone a few times, though." She said, heart pounding faster and faster with each question.

"Well I think you should get my…husband…" Haley said, cringing at the word 'husband'. "To allow you on more trips. Maybe even this one?"

"What's so important about this case?" Penelope's eyes grew wide with curiosity of knowledge she almost didn't want to know.

"He. Must. Sign." Haley held one single packet of paper, very thin indeed, and tucked it into Penelope's purse. "Make him sign these papers so I have full custody over Jack. Please?" She begged, almost whined.

"I-I can't do that, Haley. I'm sorry." Penelope picked up her purse and rushed to the door. Haley followed behind.

"Alright; fine." Haley crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted a little as she leaned against the door frame. "At least go and try to convince him why it would be good, please? We could share if it would make him happier…he could get every other weekend?"

"I'll talk to him about it." Penelope moved her hand to the doorknob.

"So, you'll go?"

"I'll go."

And Penelope made her exit.

**A/N: Wooooo Hoooooo! Over 2,000 words! Yeah! I've never topped over 1,000 in one chapter (especially in this quick of an update) so this is HUGE for me! **

**I'd like to believe I was motivated by your following and kind reviews! Keep it up for more! And don't forget to vote on my poll and review for a chance to win a one shot!**

**Tata, lovies! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To start this chapter, I'd like to apologize for any confusion with my one-shot contest…it seems people meant I'd like them to post their scenarios and pairing for the one-shot in the reviews NOW, where really it is for AFTER I send them PM saying they won…haha **** But no worries, my lovies, it's all good!**

**Also, my apologies for no Emily in the past chapter. I promise she'll be in this one. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emily quickly slipped on her tight fitting dress and tall black leather boots and snuck out the creaking door of her client's apartment.

She took a step out the building's door and breathed in the cool Chicago night air. It smelt musky, of smoke and horrendous other smells. She proceeded to walk down the dark street.

And then she caught sight of him.

_Him._

Why was he back out here? She'd only seen him just yesterday. He was walking around with that other police guy or whatever he was who she saw just a week ago. Oh God, was there another body?

Then she wondered why…why had she remembered him? He barely looked at her, maybe just a small glance. He didn't even talk to her, just stood next to the black officer who spoke about the case.

Was it his dimples? Was it the smell of his wafting cologne that made her nostrils tingle and sent shivers down her spine? Could it be his toned muscles she could sense even with a suit jacket on? Or maybe it was the desperateness in his face…the fact that there must be something going wrong between him and some woman.

'_Stop.'_ She told herself. '_There's no time for this.'_

But she proceeded to walk towards him anyways.

Hotch glanced up at the brunette walking his way. He placed his phone snug in the front pocket of his jacket. He was intrigued by her presence…but he didn't know why. And it was dangerous.

He remembered her…but why _her_? He'd seen so many faces, so many women with the same skimpy clothes on, the same seductive look on her face, the same swerve of her hips.

But no, this one was different. Beneath those skimpy clothes were scars, scars from injuries and horrific events that just wouldn't and couldn't heal no matter what she did. When she was away from the crowd, she was shy and had a delicate smile painted on her lips. And her hips only swerved when it wasn't night and she didn't have to show off for her 'job'.

"Hi." She simply stated.

"Hello…?"

"Emily…Emily Prentiss." She put her hand out in front of his, waiting for the gesture to be returned.

And that's when he knew he was right. She wasn't just a prostitute, she was a woman.

"Aaron Hotchner." He informed as he grasped her hand and firmly shook it.

And that's when she knew he wasn't just some perverted animal looking for something to be relived of. He was a man. And that was all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Morgan turned his head as the sound of clicking high heels reached his ears. His gaze travelled over the perky, yet nervous looking blonde who was hastily walking towards his office. She knocked on his slightly open door and walking in immediately, refusing to wait for an answer.

"Hello, my name is Penelope Garcia. Before you ask who the hell I am, even though I know you've already wondered that-"

"You're a profiler with the BAU from Quantic, Virginia?" He interruptedly guessed.

"No, I'm their technical analyst; I just know what people think of crazy me at first impression." She took his hand and shook it, then plopped down in his gray office chair in front of his desk. "I need you to do me a favor. I was sent by…well…a certain someone who I can't say…to do a…well that's confidential, too. Long story short, I'm here, my team doesn't know it, and I need you to cover for me. But only if they ask. Just tell them you needed me for the case because there was something you couldn't hack or whatever, okay?"

Morgan stared back at the wide eyed woman like she was crazy.

"Aaron Hotchner's your boss?" He asked.

The busty blonde bobbed her head up and down. "Yes, why?"

"No wonder he's so stressed…"

"So will you cover for me or not, Hot Stuff?" Garcia turned a thousand shades of red as she realized what she just said. "Oh God! I'm sorry! I…It just slipped!" She bit her tongue as she felt hot tears gather in her eyes.

"It's alright, Baby Girl." He smirked.

"What…wha…huh?" She stuttered in shock and wonder.

"If you get to call me hot stuff, I get to call you baby girl." He winked as he shot her a charming smile that showed off his pearly whites.

"Um…Yes…yes, okay. So _now _you'll cover for me?" She stuttered with burning red cheeks.

"Yes." She quickly thanked him, slung her purse over her shoulder, and was just about to leave when Morgan gently rested his large, dark hand over her ring covered one as she stepped away from the door. "Look, I can tell something's up. Why are you really here if your boss doesn't need you on this case?"

"Oh, they need me. I just stay in my layer-"

"Layer?" He asked with a mix of confusion, shock, and horror.

"-office and when they need me for something they call me up on their phones or webcam and I tell them what I got."

"Then why not stay there?" He further inquired.

"I…um…well a change of perspective is good for a person, right?" She tried.

"I won't pressure you, but if you need to talk, I'm here. And I don't care if we just met. You hear?" He said with sternly concerned eyes.

"Yes…and we've talked on the phone before. I've met you before now. This is just meeting face-to-face." She smiled at her smart comment and patted his back, saying thank you without the power of words.

Penelope stood, her back to the door's frame, and sighed. He was different. He had good looks, a great, job, everything he needed and probably ever wanted.

But she didn't see a ring.

No pictures of girls except the one entitled 'Morgan Family Reunion-2009'. Was he seriously single?

Little did she know, Morgan was wondering the exact same thing on the other side of the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I don't see why he can't just-Garcia?" JJ abruptly stopped venting to Elle about her husband, Will, as she looked wide-eyed at the blonde struggling to keep the several bags of luggage in her hands. She quickly jumped off the hotel bed and helped place the carry-ons, suitcases, and several handbags on the small desk. "What are you doing here?" She asked with suspicion.

"Um…well that has a story behind it that I'll tell you later, my golden angel. First you two must hear about my encounter with a very cute police man named Derek Morgan."

"You mean the buff black guy who flirted with us a few hours ago?" Elle questioned with raised manicured brows.

"He flirted with you?" Penelope's heart sank, thinking he was both a player and a cheat, or was just doing it for harmless fun. Neither of those is how she took their brief meeting.

"Honey, he flirted with Reid." JJ chuckled as she placed a motherly hand on her friend's back.

"Don't you mean 'Pretty Boy'?" Elle joked.

"Oh." Garcia said as she flopped down on the bed. "Well he seems interesting, doesn't he?"

"Very." Elle agreed.

"Well we should figure out sleeping arrangements now." JJ stated as she looked around the small room. "I think that couch pulls out. I could take that if you want my bed."

"No, really, JJ, it's fine. I'll take it. After all, I'm not the one chasing after serial killers all day." Garcia truthfully smiled.

"You sure?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. I'll just plug in my babies, if you don't mind." Penelope said as she unzipped her three pink, sparkly bags with cords, computers, and other electronics of all sorts.

"Okay, well-" Elle was cut off by the ring of her cell phone. She quickly slipped it out from her grey slacks pocket and pushed the green button with her index finger. "Hotch. There's another body. He said be at the police station in ten. He'll meet us there with the guys."

JJ groaned. "Can't serial killers hold off for a little while? There's a pool with a hot tub downstairs…"

"You coming, Pen?" Elle asked over her shoulder.

"Unless he calls me, no way. I savor my free time…even though I'm technically supposed to be working right now." She smirked.

"Okay, well we'll fill you in on everything. Prepare to be called!" JJ said as she slipped out the door, Elle following suit.

Penelope sighed as she heard the door click shut. She quietly walked over to her purse which was still resting on the desk at the entry of the small hotel room.

'_He. Must. Sign.' _Haley's stern words ran through her mind. _'But Hotch needs to see Jack, too!' _Penelope's guilty conscience screamed back at her as she stared at the stapled papers in her suddenly clammy hands.

'_Should I confront him? Or will that just make the situation worse' _Garcia questioned herself as she pace the room in her five inch heels. _'Maybe I could lie and tell Haley I lost them…Or say he wouldn't sign? No-Hotch would find out either way.' _She thought a little more and violently shook her head at the thoughts that crowded her once blissfully ignorant mind of this subject. _'He's not just my boss…he's my friend…my brother…family.'_

And she stepped out of the room and walked downstairs, exiting with such silence that the only sound to be heard was the clunk the papers made when they hit the bottom of the trash can.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Agent Morgan?" Rossi requested as he stepped into his office.

"Yes, sir?" He replied with focus.

"We have a witness-Emily Prentiss."

"I'll be right there, sir." Morgan said as he pushed in his chair and lazily walked into a room, shook Emily's hand, and motioned her to sit in the chair across from him.

"I'm Agent Morgan. I would just like to ask you some questions regarding what you saw today." He rested his folded hands on his knees.

"Do we _really _have to do this? I've already spoken to the press and four other agents." The brunette complained with a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid so. It's critical in a case of witnessing to get all the information we can have. You might have missed something or remember something and different viewpoints are always a good thing when it comes to this stuff." She nodded, seeming to understand now. "Could you please close your eyes?"

"Why?" Her forehead crinkled in wonder.

"It helps you block out surroundings and focus on what you saw." _'Difficult one.' _Morgan thought to himself as he sighed inwardly.

"Now where were you just before you saw Christiana Johan being abducted?" He said as she finally obeyed.

"She wasn't abducted. She was getting a call from this guy."

"Okay, and what did he look like?"

"Um…brown hair, muscular…all the basics."

"Anything that stood out?"

"A black eye!" Emily's eyes shot open. "He had a black eye! Just like that picture you showed me before…oh my God. I was so close to a murderer..." She trailed off in thought.

"Alright, Ms. Prentiss…Ms. Pr-Emily! Listen to me." She met Derek's eyes. "Please just close your eyes again, and focus. You're doing great."

"Alright, so what did they say?"

"Um…he confronted her first, but after he watched her for a while. He said she was gorgeous and he wanted to have 'some fun' with her…he really just said cheesy pick-up lines. Eventually they made an agreement. A thousand some dollars for a whole night and breakfast in bed…then she got in his car and all I heard was muffled voices…a little yelling. That's it."

"Alright." He stood up and she followed suit. He smoothly pulled a business card from his back pocket "You know where we are if you remember something, Ms. Prentiss." He stopped her as she grasped the door handle. "And Ms. Prentiss?" She turned and threw her purse over her shoulder. "Be safe out there?"

"I will." She nodded.

'_Or at least I'll try…'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update…I was buy beta-ing for a good friend. **** Please vote on my poll and review to make a girl's day! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**My dear Lovies,**

**I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS FIC! I just need you, my lovely readers, followers, and reviewers, to understand that! **** Sorry for the long wait-forensics got the best of me, as did life…:P I'll try to get back on schedule since forensics is finally over (wanna know how we/I did? Leave a review!) and school is out May 31****st****! Yay! **

**One shot will be written for the 100****th**** reviewer! =) Same rules as in previous chapters! But you MUST GIVE ME A PROMPT! That is all I ask of you. =) Oh! Phantom of the Opera! **

**Alright…I know, I know…enough with the babbling, Kate, onto the next chapter…ok, there you all go:**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Four ninety…not bad." The tall brunette said as she shoved the money into her bra and quickly walked away from her third client of the night's house.

She took a few steps and realized how tired she was. She hurt all over and was sore in places only a prostitute would know could hurt. After all, she did have _three _clients in the time span of five hours. That's about an hour and a half of straight intercourse in a row with three different unknown strangers. Emily shivered at the thought of her doing those dirty deeds…but it was for her _daughter_…Mia.

So she walked, and walked, and walked a little more, until she reached her ratty apartment.

'_My daughter shouldn't have to life in a dump like this…"_ Emily thought to herself, salty water grouping in her tear duct.

She opened her cheetah print clutch and twisted the rusty key in the keyhole. She walked in and saw Emma, her regular babysitter, just closing her daughter's bedroom door slowly and quietly.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Prentiss…" She whispered and turned around, startled. "I didn't know you'd be home by now…otherwise I would've let you put her to bed." She slightly chuckled.

"I didn't know I'd be home this soon, either…I just got…um…tired." She said, struggling for words. "Did she just get to sleep?"

"Yes. I tried everything, but she just wouldn't go." Emma sighed as she checked her watch. "I'm sorry to run out on you so fast, but I have exams tomorrow and it's already eleven forty-one. Goodbye!"

"Thanks, Emma!" Emily called after the girl as she handed her thirty-five dollars and watched the blonde run out the door.

She quickly took off her high heels and plopped down on her bed, rubbing her sore feet and ankles. She took off her tight, upper thigh length dress and slinky lingerie and put on an old baggy shirt and comfy PJ pants.

She lay back on her bed, relief washing over her body. Soon she was asleep. Within minutes she awoke to the pitter pattering of little footsteps, putting full weight on the creaking floorboards. She sat up with a jolt and opened her eyes. To her relief, it was only Mia-whose big brown eyes were currently staring at her mother with a confused expression.

"Oh, honey, you scared Mommy." She said as she wiped her daughter's brown bangs from her face and kissed her porcelain forehead. "What do you need?"

"Water." She said bluntly as she rubbed her still tired eyes and followed her mother to the fridge, her purple slippers soundly making friction.

Emily yawned as she reached in the fridge for an Ice Mountain water bottle and handed it to her daughter who thankfully drank a few sips before handing it back to the older brunette.

"Potty!" She said worriedly-for she wasn't fully potty-trained yet, and still made a few accidents on occasion.

Emily quickly picked her up, ran to the bathroom, and sat her on the toilet. She stayed in there and encouraged her daughter until she felt her eyelids drooping slowly and asked her daughter if she thought she was almost done.

"Mommy!" The proud four-year-old jumped up from the toilet seat. "I went pee!"

Emily let out a giggle at the little girl's enthusiasm towards urinating, but couldn't help but also be enthused because that meant tucking in her daughter and falling asleep herself.

"Alright, Miss Mia, let's wipe you off and go to bed, how about that?" She inquired of the child as she wiped her bottom and pulled up her underwear, freeing the girl who excitedly ran off to her room.

"Good night, sweet pea." Emily said as she turned off her daughter's light and left her door open a crack, just the way she liked it.

"Mommy?" Mia said as she shot up in bed.

"Yes, honey?" Emily asked with confusion as she walked to her daughter's bedside once again and turned on the light.

"Why can't my daddy tuck me in like my friends at school?" She asked with crinkles on her forehead and a frown on her face.

Emily sighed deeply, tears blurring her vision.

_**Five years before…**_

"_I just can't afford it, Agent Rossi…I'm sorry." Emily said as she passed her college professor and role model through teary eyes and pushed through the crowd, walking into the sunlit atmosphere outside. _

"_I'm sorry, too, kiddo." David Rossi sighed. His best student had just dropped out of his class, and most likely college and everything to do with the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico. _

'_She has such potential…' He thought as he picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder, rubbing his suddenly throbbing head._

~/~/~

_Emily cried against the cold door frame in her run-down apartment. She had just given up one of the best things that had ever happened to her. Why?_

_Because of __**him**__. _

_Ian Doyle._

_Son of a bitch! It's not that she didn't-or hadn't-loved him, she did. She just didn't love what he did to her and this baby she was now carrying…alone._

_He had always been…how should we put this…beastly in bed…and life…but it wasn't an abusive relationship and never had been. He was just like that. Sure there could've been signs of autism, ADHD, or some other disorder, but it never showed through. Or at least to Emily. _

_She remembered that night they made their pact…sure it sounded stupid like something they'd do in a chick-flick…but it made her feel alive, secure, loved. _

'_I promise…Emily, why would I even __**think **__about leaving you?' His words rang throughout her head as the all too familiar stinging in her eyes returned. _

'_No matter __**what**__…meaning anything and I mean __**anything **__that happens, you won't leave if I need you?'_

'_Yes. Not just anything, but __**everything**__.'_

_She clenched her fists and punched the pillow beside her and viciously let out a gasp of air-it was as if she forgot how to breathe when she thought back to this memory._

'_Pregnant?!' She remembered the horrified look on his face as she handed him the plastic stick and told him the news. _

_By now a single tear had dropped on to her right cheek-the one she violently wiped away._

'_Ian? Ian __**please**__ don't!' She screamed as her lover angrily threw his belongings into an oversized duffle bag on their once shared bed._

'_You said you were on the pill, Emily! You agreed that we wouldn't let this happen!' He yelled and pulled his arm from her grasp of attempting to stop him from forcefully pushing open the door. _

'_I was…__**am**__, Ian!' Emily sighed out of frustration and dropped her hand. 'Maybe the condom broke?' She asked hopefully._

'_Or maybe you're a lying slut who slept with another man?' He took a deep breath, straining to not let his tears fall as he looked at her pained expression. 'I…I didn't mean that, Emmy…I'm just stupid. Damn anger.' He cursed to himself as his voice fell to a tone barely above a whisper._

_He took a few steps closer to her and caressed her cheek; however, she instantly turned her face to block his unwanted touch. 'Emily…this is our baby…right?'_

'_I wish…' She said, willingly letting tears fall from her eyes._

'_What do you mean?' He took a step back in horror._

'_I needed the money to afford my last payment for school…I'm sorry, Ian, it will only happen once…we can take a test?'_

'_No…no…It's __**his**__, and we both know it.' He said as he punched her across the face, blood seeping from her probably now broken jaw. 'Don't expect me to return or forgive you. You're a whore who doesn't deserve to live. No prostitute like you does.' _

_He slammed the door, its sound ringing throughout the small apartment. _

_And she cried. _

_She knew she'd get used to this. _

'_It's just you and me now, baby…but don't worry…I guess I'll just have to love you twice as much.' She somewhat chuckled to herself bitterly as she rubbed her small baby bump and wiped away some stray tears. _

_Yeah…she knew she would get used to this. _

**Present…**

"I'll tell you some other time, Princess. I love you. Good night." She kissed her daughter's forehead and turned off the light once again.

"Goodnight, Mommy…" Mia murmured sleepily, cuddling her stuffed bunny closer to her chest.

She was soon asleep, and when Emily hade come back in to check on her minutes later, she found her daughter with ratty hair, protectively holding her stuffed rabbit, and her angelic eyelids closed into a deep slumber.

She swore it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was around ten on Wednesday night-their second night in Chicago-and JJ, Elle, and Garcia were sitting on JJ's queen-sized bed, reviewing the present case. On the nightstand were three half-empty bottles of water from the mini fridge and several bags of junk food from the vending machine across the hall from their room. JJ and Elle were the only ones focused on the case; Garcia being more interested in Derek Morgan.

"Do you know how tall he is? He was taller than me and I'm 5'7"…so maybe 6'1"? What do you guys think?" She asked, tapping her iPad for everything on her new crush.

JJ chuckled as Elle rolled her eyes for the millionth time. "Garcia, you know we love you, but **get over this guy**! He was just joking around! We've made that fact clear by now, haven't we?" Elle asked, turning to JJ for support, as did Garcia.

"I think it's cute if she has a little school girl crush…" JJ's amused voice drifted off. "But I don't want her to be hurt, so yes, just stalk him for a little while, Pen, everything will be alright then. Well except for that restraining order and trouble with the FBI that's sure to come along with that plan."

JJ and Elle burst out laughing at that last comment. This just made Garcia even more annoyed and hurt, which she showed through crossing her arms and pouting her very best.

"Alright, you two look at your bloody little photos and I'll go shop my sadness away." She said as she stood up and stormed out of the room, making the situation more dramatic than it really was.

Elle jumped slightly at the powerful slam of the hotel room door. "Is she ok? I hope I didn't over-do it."

"She's fine, she just needs to cool off and realize we're right." JJ smirked at her profiling as she returned to the case files.

Elle skimmed over the bed and grimaced. "This bed…ugh! We look like we just had a break up with all the chocolate bars and chip bags." JJ smiled at her slightly OCD friend. "I'll be right back. Let me just take a quick trip to the garbage can over yonder."

Elle gathered most of the waste in her hands and walked over to the garbage can, dropping them as she picked up the stack of papers in surprise and looked them over, letting out a little gasp.

"What?" JJ asked, obvious confusion laced in her voice.

"These are divorce files…with Haley's signature." She said, turning and showing JJ the proof.

The blonde walked over and examined the files herself, skimming the words and tearing up a little. "They're fighting for custody over Jack…poor baby."

"Is that lip gloss?" Elle yanked the papers from JJ's hands and held the corner covered with the mysterious substance close to her face. "Yeah, that's definitely lip gloss."

"It smells like… strawberries." JJ said, also examining the lip gloss.

"Garcia." Elle concluded.

"Why would Garcia have anything to do with this?" JJ wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but who else do we know who wears neon pin lip gloss?" Elle stated.

"That's true…talk to Garcia then Hotch?" JJ asked.

"Garcia for sure…Hotch…I don't know. He's been really tense lately-"

"Which explains this!" JJ reminded.

"And he can **really **give a good stern talking to. Plus he's Hotch…not exactly a ray of sunshine." Elle shrugged at JJ's 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "I say just Garcia."

"Garcia it is…then maybe Hotch."

"No Hotch."

"Sure…" JJ strained the word out and smirked as she left the room, an unsure Elle following behind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N: Ok, so I hope you guys liked this! It was well overdue! (Please don't hate me for this! :o) **

**So now you know about Emily's past…Mia's dad, how she got on the streets, and her past with the BAU! **

**Leave reviews for a chance to win my one-shot contest! =D **

**Recommend, review, favorite and/or follow to make my day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with another ( super long, that is) update! :D So sorry for the long wait (it seems I always say that…) but school is over, summer's officially started, and my stories have just gotten a whole lot better! =D **

**Just to let you all know, my updates should be becoming regular now. This chapter is mainly Garcia, Haley, and Hotch figuring out this whole divorce crap. **

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review, follow, and fave! **

***This chapter is by far rated M***

**WARNING: BE AWARE OF SOME VILE LANGUAGE AND 'M' RATED BEHAVIOR TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! JUST WARNING ALL WHO MIGHT BE OFFENDED BY THIS! **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/- **

Garcia looked up at JJ and Elle with wide eyes from her seat in the small coffee shop nearest the police station the next morning. She quickly looked down at the stack of familiar papers and tried to hide the knowing look on her face. JJ and Elle however, noticed this.

"Garcia…" JJ warned as she took a seat in the chair diagonal to her friend.

"Tell us what you know or else we'll have to play 'good-cop-bad-cop' on you!" Elle threatened.

"You wouldn't do that…?" Garcia gasped with concern for herself.

"Please, I have your profile in my go-bag…it's with me at all times." Elle affirmed as she patted her purse confidently.

"Okay, fine. But first tell me how you knew I knew about the papers who belong to a person both you and I know?" Garcia rambled. "Oh, crud…lips gloss, again?" The agents nodded sympathetically. "Shit." Garcia cursed.

"Calm down, Pen, it's just us." JJ placed a comforting hand on her friend's wrist. "Now why did you have these divorce papers?"

"Or more importantly-_Hotch's _divorce papers…?" Elle specified.

"Haley. God that bitch wants _full _custody over Jack! I just…that poor munchkin needs his daddy too, you know? Any who, she knows full well that I'm the easiest to seduce…"

"She _seduced _you?!" JJ asked, clearly horrified.

"Oh, God, no!" Garcia wrinkled her nose at the thought. "I'm no lezzie…I didn't mean that in a bad way…"

"Then what did she do?" Elle pushed.

"She practically threatened me to talk to him about this. Then make him sign, which is practically impossible for a girl like me with no physical training or muscle whatsoever to force a man with those biceps." Garcia bit her lip. "Please don't tell him. Or her. No one was supposed to know about it. I don't even know how _I _got involved."

"You're secret's safe with us." Elle smiled. "So…_that's _why you're here…Haley?"

"Yup." Garcia sighed and dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to talk to him?" JJ wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure…He'll find out eventually, won't he? What if I just trash the custody files?" Garcia continued biting at her lower lip.

"You tried that before…"

"Then we found them." JJ reminded, finishing Elle's sentence.

"So I should tell him what Haley sent me to do and my thoughts on it?"

"I'm really not the one to ask for advice…" Elle put her hands up in surrender.

"Please don't give me that 'follow your heart' crap, JJ. You know it doesn't work! Everybody does."

"I won't." JJ said as she stood up, pushed in the chair she was previously sitting in, and smoothed her skirt over. "I'll say, you know what is right. And you know which answer is right. And if you don't, your guilty conscience sure will." She smiled sweetly and watched Elle pat her on the back as Garcia huffed into her coffee, thanking the two women as they left.

She sat there for a while…just staring at the papers before her and thought. She had a lot of control. _She_ had the power to forget about all this and trash the papers; carrying on with her normal life. _She_ had the power to confront her boss, who would knowingly be furious that she had come between him and his family. _She_ had the power to confront Haley and convince her to straighten it all out, forgetting she had ever come and agreed to help her.

But her conscience would never let her do that. Ever.

She took a deep breath and placed the files in her purse. She knew what to do. She just hoped she was right.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You need to straighten this out with Hotch, Haley." Garcia spoke into her phone pressed against her right ear.

"That's why I sent you." She shot back quickly.

"I-I know…but I think you should talk to him yourself and then I'd be glad to get involved when you've come t an agreement and need me to do something for you both, but I…I can't right now. Not when it's so tense." Silence. "I'm sorry."

"Very well." And the line went dead.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Excuse me;" Hotch said, moving away from his meeting. "I need to take this." He tensed up as she hit the green button on his phone. "Haley."

"Aaron, Garcia has the papers."

"What?" He asked confused, his forehead and eyebrows scrunching together.

"Garcia has the custody files with her. That's why she's there." She repeated, seemingly dumbing down the concept for her spouse.

Hotch thought for a moment. "Did _you _send her here?" Silence. "Garcia doesn't like to get involved into other people's business...especially _this kind_ of business, Haley."

He rolled his eyes as he heard her sigh and imagined her rolling her eyes in defeat. "How dare you. She had no part in this. You didn't just involve people who didn't need to know about this, but wasted the BAU's money for having her fly on the jet when it wasn't necessary. JJ and Elle could've found out about the divorce by now, possibly the entire team. How _dumb _can you be?!" He scolded, raising his voice more than intended.

"Why can't you just fucking sign, Aaron? Is it really that hard?" Haley cursed, sick of the same conversation and situation.

"Is it hard to _give up my kid_?! Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Haley?" Hotch practically screamed into the phone and walked outside, pacing back and forth in the Chicago police department parking lot. "Because, yes, yes it _**is**_ hard to give up the one good thing in my life; the one person that makes my life worth living. He's the only thing that ever kept me going. And you're about to take that away from me."

"I'm his mother. I created him. I kept him in my womb for nine months. I went through the pains of childbirth and let him feed from my breast. _I_ raised him. He needs me." Haley retorted back, clearly crying.

"Well I'm his father. He wouldn't be created without me, Haley. I held your hand and loved you through those nine months. And I can't raise him because you're taking him from me." He took a deep breath, wiping the angry tears from his own eyes. "I wouldn't _**dare **_take our child from you, so why take him from me?"

The silence over the phone was complete torture for Aaron. He could practically hear his heart thumping in his chest louder by the minute. He held on to the one string of hope that Haley was thinking about withdrawing her request; that is until she came back on the phone after several minutes.

"Maybe we can work something out." Haley took a deep, audible breath. "Maybe…we can work…_us_ out, Aaron?"

This took the profiler by surprise. _Work things out? _After everything they'd done, every hateful, evil, vulgar word they'd exchanged, she wanted them to work things out?

"For Jack, Aaron. Four your son; _**our **_son." Haley pleaded. "He deserves two parents who he doesn't have to switch out his love and things to every other weekend or rarely see one. I don't want to become estranged and I'm sure you don't either. _**Please?**_"

"Can I think about it?" Hotch gulped.

"Yes…please do. But actually think about it."

"I will." He promised.

"Goodbye, Aaron." She bid.

"Goodbye." He choked before he quickly hung up, ran to the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror at this reflection. He had red swollen eyes from crying and was sniffling like crazy.

But worst of all, he had no clue what to do.

Staying with Haley would be amazing. For Jack, that is. But they would never get along, and they both knew that. She wanted to save herself from sharing Jack, lawyers, and financial problems. Hotch wanted to be free…finally free. That meant sleeping in a real bed and not a lumpy couch like he had for the past month. That meant not having to watch everything he said and did, thinking he'd do it wrong. That was free. He wanted to be free.

But he just had to make sure that free was what he wanted.

He wiped his eyes and washed his face. He went back inside the building and realized that he was out fighting with Haley so long that it was already over. He sighed. _Could this day get any worse?_ He walked solemnly to his office and sat in his large black leather chair. He turned his laptop on and searched the words 'prostitution streets in Chicago' unsurely on Google. When he'd finally gotten his answer he quickly typed the street name into his phone and waited for ten o'clock.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**9:00 PM-Emily's apartment…**

"Mia, go to bed nicely for Emma tonight, okay?" Emily said as she sunk down to her daughter's height, struggling to keep her tight black strapless dress from moving up her body every motion she made.

"But what if I'm not tired like last night, Mommy?" She said, as stubborn as Emily. She raised a thin eyebrow, crossed her arms, stopped her foot, and put on a pout.

"Then she can sing our favorite song for you and I _know_ you'll go right to sleep then, honey." She said, handing her daughter her favorite bunny stuffed animal, hoping that it would distract her from her mother's absence.

"No! Only _you_ can sing that!" She said, tears threatening to fall.

"Then…" Emily checked her watch-she'd already wasted ten minutes fighting with her daughter and she needed to get out on the streets early tonight. "I need to go, honey, I'm sorry. _**Please**_ be extra super-duper good for Emma tonight, okay? For me?"

Mia stubbornly nodded and sniffled in defeat. "Thank you, my angel." Emily kissed her daughter on the forehead, grabbed her purse filled with condoms, her rape whistle, money, and her phone, and slipped out the door with a wave of her hand bidding goodbye to the two young ladies behind her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**9:47 PM-Jones' Bar**

"Hey man, you've already had twelve shots…I really don't think you should have another. You've been wasted for a while." The bartender said as Hotch continued to demand another shot of tequila.

"I…I'm _not _wasted…what's your name?" He asked, rather fuzzily.

"Godot." He replied with a sigh of frustration.

"Well, _Godot_," Hotch exaggerated. "I payin' you for another tequila. And customers is always right so…" He looked down at his beeping phone. "I…it's time for me to go find my lady friend." He chuckled.

"Do I need to find you a ride home, sir?" Godot asked, concerned.

"No…I can just walk to the street." He replied, getting up from the bar stool and tripping slightly over nothing.

"Which street? Maybe I can send my friend with you…"

"No way! I want those girls to myself…unless he has money to help…" He chuckled to himself at the sinful thought.

Suddenly understanding, Godot nodded his head and continued wiping the shot glasses from behind the bar table. He watched as Hotch stumbled out of the bar and into the cool Chicago night air.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**10:00 PM-Chicago Streets**

Hotch wandered throughout the dark Chicago streets, conscienceless. He whistled as female prostitutes walked past and inappropriately touched their bodies. Whenever someone offered their selves to him, he always denied the opportunity. He knew who he wanted. He just needed to find her.

He'd seen her just days before. Was she already with a client? He hoped not. He wanted her all to him.

She was attractive, not just because of her job choice and the way she dressed for that matter, but because he could tell she hated this job and wanted to be free-his same urge and desire. She even had a little girl. He had a son. Jack…his eyes grew teary just thinking about the custody issues.

And then he saw her. Emily.

He quickly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a sultry look of lust in her eyes, but once she recognized him, that look was gone.

"Agent Hotchner…? Oh my God…there's another body isn't there?" She covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. She looked confused when he shook his head and placed his hands hungrily on her hips and caressed them lovingly.

"I came here for you, Emily." He almost growled.

She was taken aback. _What could he possibly mean…for me?_ And then, as if she'd just been restored her memory, she understood. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. He caressed her buttocks and kissed her neck sloppily. This was a surprise. In public?

"Um…if we're going to do this, you're going to have to pay me." She said, not quite sure what to say or do. He took out his wallet and slapped fifty-six dollars in her right hand. She didn't like the fact that she was enjoying this. She never enjoyed her job, if you could even call it that. That was just a mask she put on, pretending to not care and not be hurt when she was really empty inside. Did she really have feelings for him? Or was she just attracted to his body?

"I have a better spot."

He said and walked her farther down the street until they came to his destination. It was a park. It wasn't even five minutes from the street Emily worked on. There was a playground, but at this time of day it was completely and utterly abandoned as expected. The entire park itself was surrounded by gorgeous trees-oak, fir, maple. The leaves had just begun to fall and Emily thought it was absolutely stunning. He waked Emily to a faded yellow picnic table. The paint hadn't begun to chip yet and it was mostly clean.

"Do I need to pay extra for this?" He asked, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She shook her head, her breath visible in the dark of the night from the cold. "Good."

He picked her up by the waist and set her on the top of the table, his lips never leaving hers. She tasted of mint, having obviously brushed her teeth and used mouth wash before her shift. His hands roamed her body and removed every bit of clothing. Soon she was down to only bra, panties, and heels. She stopped him just as he reached her bra clasp.

"Don't please me." She whispered into his ear. "Let me please you."

She watched him remove his shirt as she dealt with his black belt buckle. She flung it to join her small pile of clothes and lowered his grey slacks to rest on his ankles; his boxers following suit. His hardness was unbelievable; she licked her rouge lips before she wrapped a hand around his manhood and pumped as she licked the mushroom tip teasingly. She heard him release a moan and she struggled to hold back one herself. When she knew he couldn't take teasing any longer, she took him fully in her mouth and followed the previous motion of her hand. He grabbed her head and guided her the way he wanted her to move…in…and out…in…an out. It repeated until he released his creamy white substance into her mouth, and she swallowed every last drop greedily.

"I need to taste you." He growled, his voice thick and husky from the orgasm he had just experienced.

His answer was her spreading her legs and leaning her back against the side of the picnic table; an open invitation. He lunged forward and pressed his tongue to her clitoris. She threw her head back in pleasure and arched her back, moaning loudly. She ran her fingers through his dark hair as he pushed his tongue inside her pink, wet folds and moved it side to side. He put his thumb to her most sensitive spot and rubbed circles over it, adding to her pleasure. She knew she was about to go over the edge. She braced herself, and gave into the magnificent paradise that had her seeing stars.

Hotch's arousal spiked back to life as she screamed her pleasure, shaking from such power, and tasted her wet juices drip onto his tongue. He put her back on the top of the table and pushed himself into her without warning. He gasped from the sudden move but gave in and moaned in lust as he continued to thrust into her at a quick pace. He groaned and his breathing quickened. His hands roamed to her breasts, lace clad, and removed the bra and bent down and attached his mouth to her nipples.

Just when she knew they both couldn't hold on longer, she remembered-they weren't using protection. She quickly pushed him off her and grabbed her purse.

"You forgot condoms." She rolled a Trojan on his manhood and flipped over on her knees and hands. "_Now_ you can fuck me." She said, licking her bottom lip seductively.

His eyes darkened with sex craved lust. He put his right leg up and rested it on the bench and pushed himself into her folds once again.

"You know how tight you are?" He moaned. "God, you feel so fucking good, Emily."

He quickened his pace and braced her hips as he felt himself beginning another orgasm. With one last call of her name, he released his seed and felt her velvet walls tighten around his sensual member. They collapsed together on the top of the picnic table in the park. They were both naked, sweaty, and gasping for air.

Hotch thanked Emily for helping him forget all of his troubles. Then he put on his clothes, and left.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N: Don't forget, reviews mean love, and love keeps me writing! **


End file.
